Session 28:
(12:31:05) Lost_: "So, are you native to creation?" Lost_ asked. He wasn't sure what was going on but considering the obvious dissonance these people had with the surrounding and the problems they had blending in with the Locals, it was either this or they were frozen in the first age and only woke up now or something similar. (12:33:34) STExalted: Explorer shake his head. "I am not - as you can see," he waves to his body. "I'm Alchemical, and the Great Maker doesn't allow non-Autochtlonian to become one." (12:34:39) STExalted: Explorer noticed Lost_ confusion, though. "We just arrived a couple days ago - 64 hours, to be precise. There are, of course, some probe sent to Creation, but this is the first time Exalted actually sent." (12:40:33) Dusk: "So, are you willing to share the purpose of your...robbery in Brightweave?" (12:42:34) STExalted: Explorer scratched his head, and you swore he'll blush if his body is flesh-based. "Well, you see, it turns out some of our air filter is broken. And..." he stops, considering something, than continue, "..we need some powdered Jade to fix it." (12:44:42) STExalted: "We tried trading, but most of the men," he gestured to the transparent walls, where several people watching the negotiation, "haven't properly acclimitized with Creation's air. So, I tried to trade myself, and..." (12:45:24) STExalted: "...well, let's just say they persuade me to come, and turns out they... ask for more." (12:48:44) Shadell: "And?" Spider keeps a firm grip on her hostage. (12:49:42) STExalted: Explorer briefly glares at Spider, then shrug. "So, I take what I trade for." (12:50:40) Shadell: "And didn't pay?" (12:51:31) STExalted: "...we haven't gotten around to that," Explorer admits. (12:52:00) Shadell: "So, all you took was powdered jade?" (12:52:05) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (12:52:25) ***Lost_ lets out a sigh and palms his face. (12:53:10) STExalted: "Yes." Explorer confirms. (12:54:05) Spider: "Interesting," Spider adds a subtle note of disbelief into her voice. (12:56:06) Dusk: "That's a pretty heavy-handed response for a cheap scamming like that." (12:57:49) STExalted: "It is unintentional," Explorer says. "We are still debating the correct reparation, but.." he shrugs. "Committee." (12:57:51) Lost_: "Also I apologize for asking this but will your goal cause any ill towards the people of creation? There are enough threats as it is and I am hoping that you will not be another name on that list. This situation is not at the point that violence is needed. I am hopeful that we can resolve this peacefully." (13:01:42) STExalted: Explorer sighs. "Not intentionally. But who knows what will happen in the future?" he says. "I won't be surprised if what we consider as toy on Autochthlonia is utilized as weapon, here; nor I won't be surprised if our society thrown into disarray if Exaltation happened as... uncontrolled, as in Creation." (13:08:25) Lost_: "Will you be willing to tell us your immediate goal? We came here investigating unusual activity among other things and were ready to deal with it accordingly." Lost_ admitted, preferring to be honest and hope that it is reciprocated. "Though I will admit that we were not expecting something like this." (13:10:06) STExalted: "Trade," Explorer succinctly states. "We want to trade, especially magical material and Wyld-stuff. Anything you can find. On our end, we have manufactured goods, and if you want to comission artifact, we are willing to accept." (13:11:54) ***Peerless perks up at the word 'artifact', "Did I just hear someone saying artifact? I'm interested in . . . seeing your commissions." (13:14:37) ***Dusk waves his arms, "Well, this is Peerless' ground. He's the one dealing with it." (13:14:40) STExalted: "Yes, well," Explorer coughs. "That's what makes this... problematic. We need magical materials and Wyld stuff, ASAP, but the committee is unsure whether to allow our artifact in Creation or not. Would be bad idea to accidentally forment revolution to your trade partner, yes?" (13:15:11) Lost_: "Not an easy goal, what with the powers that be seeking to exploit you and your resources. With the current situation being similar to a ruptured protoshinmaic vortex, you may be the ones to set it off if you are not careful. Not to mention the various powers that fear and hate your patron and his possible return." Lost_ sighed. (13:16:22) STExalted: "Broader," Explorer corrects Dusk. "Since you already knows about us, anyway, I feel it is... prudent, to allow some... �exchange �of gifts between equal. But I do ask you to keep our dealing secret, at least for now." (13:17:15) ***Spider shrugs. (13:17:22) Spider: "It'd be easiest to use us as a proxy buyer." (13:18:03) Spider: ST (13:18:07) Spider: (ignore that)( (13:18:17) STExalted: Explorer nods. "That is true, and that's what we plan to do for now." He paused. "...well, I do have to report this to committee." (13:40:30) Spider: "And how long do we expect this to take?" (13:40:35) Spider: "Also is this portal movable?" (13:42:17) STExalted: Explorer shrug. "At most? The end of the week. I expect answer in 50 hours, though - proxy buyer is included in the scenario. As for the portal, well. We haven't �nailed �the process yes, so we �think �we can open new portal, (13:42:36) STExalted: but it's not very imprecise." Explorer explains. (13:42:48) STExalted: *precise (13:43:10) Spider: "How reliable could you get its location?" (13:57:09) STExalted: "Not very," Explorer admits. "...well, we can probably keep opening and closing the portals, but the ritual needs good amount of materials. We can spare it, of course, but we'd prefer we �don't." (14:10:02) Spider: "So, we'll need to secure the area around you in a way that keeps everyone out..." Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles